


【P鸟|Proring】冬眠

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 意识流，pwp有，流水账郭敬明式矫情。pwp都意识流。写了很久但是还是很烂。感冒要好好养病，文中行为不要学习。番外等一段吧，我也希望这不是我最后一篇p鸟。





	【P鸟|Proring】冬眠

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐bgm是악동뮤지션 (乐童音乐家)的《How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love (어떻게 이별까지 사랑하겠어, 널 사랑하는 거지)》   
和Halsey的《Graveyard》

金地革消失了。

似乎有征兆，又好像没什么预警。朴俊煐还记得那场荒谬的比赛中场回到训练室时，寡言的dps就倚在墙脚的沙发里，漂亮的眼睛瞪着显示屏，一言不发也毫无动静，只有眼皮子眨眨才说明这是个活人而不是尊雕塑。向来活泼的那个也一反常态地安静，两个本应亲密无间的人像忌讳什么一样，连眼神接触都欠奉。

两个人都太累了。而谁都惨，因为两个人都倒霉可怜焦头烂额所以谁都没余力去安慰另一个倒霉蛋。金地革撇了下嘴角，拍了下朴俊煐薄得跟纸似得背，其实没多大力道，却让常年驼背的纸片人过电一样坐如钟然后猛地弹起来站如松。

“你还不和我说说话吗？以后可能就没的说了。”

西八你是在诅咒吗。朴俊煐当时是这么回的。金地革没继续回话，缩回墙脚的沙发里转移开了眼睛。朴俊煐还想说什么，工作人员催促他们重新上场的喊话打断了他。他下意识想去拉金地革的手，把他拉到身边，拉去他鏖战搏下的舞台上，而李熙东从他面前急匆匆穿过，朴俊煐抬起的手又放了下去。

郑荣薰凑近金地革好像在说什么，正好把朴俊煐视野里的金地革挡了个干净，就露出一撮头发。朴俊煐不知道自己现在脸色多难看，他的脊背还保持着挺直，然后扭头离开了休息室。

郑容薰是个机灵人，打游戏没点通但是社会关系上比队里头的哥哥们都聪明。这也是一种天赋，知道如何融入一个新的集体，如何抓住核心人物的心。和金地革刚好相反。从内到外都是。金地革但凡把他花在电脑屏幕前的脑子撒半点在人际交往上大概都能圆滑顺畅得多。不过这破脾气也有人喜欢有人惯着。仗着那点资本，金地革依然自顾不暇地骄傲得像朵开错花圃的玫瑰。要是玫瑰没了刺，那就不再让人生畏又让人神往了。

倒霉又倔强的玫瑰新年祈福的时候大概想不到他今年更坎坷甚至崎岖得可以说莫名其妙。在滑铁卢式的折磨后倔强如金地革也绷不住露出脆弱的倦容。他向来不是个话多的人，近来言语更可以称得上匮乏。就像他日渐稀少的言辞，他在比赛外的存在感仿佛也稀薄了。像被迫暴露在朝阳下的初雪。一切都在短短一周内剧变，或者早在先前已经积累了变化而迟钝的人们连同当事人自己都未曾发现——问题不出在痛苦的本人，而在施加诸多桎梏又吝啬傲慢的外界吧。

朴俊煐是第一次看到金地革真实的怒火，几乎所有人都忘了这个人原来是会这样生气的。单薄的胸口因为深呼吸而起伏，他看起来仿佛要被体内的怒火撕裂，但是就是这样的无助和愤怒，金地革依然没有出声，只是张着嘴溺水一般过呼吸，而后扭头上楼回了房间。朴俊煐宁愿他发火大吼，就和过去对自己蛮不讲理又娇蛮甜蜜地撒娇撒泼的那只叽叽喳喳的雀鸟一样。

大家尴尬地面面相觑，没一个人先敢上楼去，除了还驻足在沙发前的朴俊煐，其余人尴尬地试图找点什么事情做或者干脆坐下来发呆。这尴尬的氛围持续着，被磪承太惊恐的大嗓门打破了。

“地革这家伙把推特注销了！？”

人满为患却安静无声的客厅一下炸开了锅，朴俊煐没管身后已经闹开的甚至抓起高个巴西男人领子理论的队友，把吵闹声抛在脑后，几步跑上楼。他自然是打不开锁上的房门，敲了两下后冷淡地警告：“你希望我砸门吗？”

然后重重得拍了两下门板，手掌和木质的房门发出沉重的碰撞声，他正要拍第三下的时候门打开了，门打开了。金地革低着头瞟了眼朴俊煐的手，叹了口气就转身又躺回了床上。朴俊煐进去顺便把门又锁上后一屁股坐在金地革床边。

“我其实早知道赢不了。”朴俊煐背对着金地革，干脆抬头看着天花板上的吊灯，“没有你打那种队伍就算是Profit大人也赢不了的啦。我知道的。”

“但是我很努力了哦，当两个人一样努力了。”光线有点晃眼睛，“虽然很艰难也超累，但是我想象着你在我边上那样努力了。不过还是不行啊，果然没有你是不行的笨蛋。”

撑在床单上的手被什么温暖地覆盖了，然后又有什么靠上了他的背，朴俊煐还是没回头，他回握住金地革的手：“你遗憾吗？”  
靠着他的毛茸茸的脑袋动了动。  
朴俊煐突然笑了，他太瘦了，一笑整个胸腔都震荡，连着金地革的头都一起被晃来晃去。这时机奇妙的笑冲淡了点悲伤尴尬的气氛，朴俊煐停下笑声突然扭过身，金地革骤然失去重心的脑袋就这么砸在他干瘦的胸口，两个人都给撞得有点疼，却也没分开的意思。

“我也很遗憾啊白痴。但是现在就别想这个了，我要开始构想我的休假了，你也是。先好好休息再说。”  
朴俊煐犹豫了半天的手终于抚摸上金地革的头发。  
“辛苦了，我们都辛苦了啊，地革。”

“……你真是个圣人啊朴俊煐。”  
“这什么恶心的称呼。只有你这个待遇，知足吧。”  
“恩，我知道的。”

“知道就快点好起来回到我身边来啊。”  
这句话朴俊煐最终没说出口，因为胸口渐渐濡湿的衣服，带了点温热的泪水阻却了他的话语。

结果真就到了分开都没能说出来。

而金地革，在回韩国后很干脆利索地在圣人朴俊煐面前消失了。电话不接，KKT不回，战网挂机就是不登陆守望先锋，一天到晚也不知道在干嘛。  
在等人上基本没有耐心可言的朴俊煐，依然，只对等待金地革充满了耐心。一如既往的，大概是对那个人独一无二的待遇。

朴俊煐也没憋在家里无聊多久，很快就迎接了来找他玩闹的洪材熙和郑荣薰。一老一小开了直播和几百个观众一起扯天扯地打发时间。朴俊煐也觉得挺神奇的，这么无聊的直播居然还能有个几百号比他还无聊的人看着。为了不那么无聊，也存了点成人的放纵特权心态，在洪材熙“PC房可不能卖酒啊”的调侃下，朴老板左手炸鸡右手酒精用脚开关门地进来了。

“如果是烧酒的话那就是金地革的爱好了。”洪材熙看向拎着外卖进门的朴俊煐，起哄的语气十分愉悦。郑荣薰抱紧大腿跟着嚷嚷：“对的对的，俊煐哥最了解了。”

“你小子在这叽叽喳喳个屁。”朴俊煐并不温柔地按了把郑荣薰的头，撮口酒坐回位子上。忙内见好就收转移开话题。洪材熙隔着酒杯瞥了一眼朴俊煐。暴力的兔子先生看着心情没有什么变化。但是光是“看起来没有变化”就够有问题了。

“别喝了，不想再KTX上宿醉的话你俩还是悠着点。”洪材熙看了下时间，把直播关了把俩小屁孩踹去睡觉。朴俊煐不屑一笑，两罐啤酒一杯烧啤连让他上脸的资格都没，他又不是金俊镐那个一罐啤酒就开始发疯还偏要喝的小鬼。但是考虑到去釜山还得在上午起床赶车，朴俊煐乖巧地踹了一脚已经迷糊的郑荣薰。

釜山的景色是真的很不错。

海天一色，背山面水，朴俊煐大方花着血汗钱住在五星级酒店，阳台外就能看到广袤无垠的釜山大海。耳边回荡不远处的海潮拍打沙滩的声音，依稀还掺杂海鸥的啼叫。洪材熙明明家也就住海云台，但还是壕气地也在隔壁包了间房陪俩弟弟酒店旅游。

“你居然也成了酒店度假派啊，难得来此釜山不去沙滩上赶赶海之类的吗？”  
“然后和你一样泡湿鞋子吗？”和很多人根据他纯良无辜的清秀外貌得来的想象不同，朴俊煐其实有张相当毒辣的嘴。洪材熙捏紧拳头警告，朴俊煐嬉皮笑脸地虚晃躲压根没挥出的拳头。

“我拉哥出去，结果俊煐哥只在楼下转悠。”郑荣薰插嘴，“我还想去找找美食店啥的，结果他说酒店自助餐最棒。”  
“你这懒洋洋的样子倒是像地革了。”洪材熙得到兔子眼的一记眼刀。  
“不过釜山这环境真治愈啊，希望别的哥哥也来。尤其地革哥。”郑荣薰也跟着提那个名字起哄。

“……那你倒是打电话喊他来啊。”  
“这不应该俊煐哥你来吗？”郑荣薰看朴俊煐这下真要黑了的脸色连忙道歉，“啊哥我错了我错了。”

“荣薰你再开俊煐玩笑被揍我可就录像下来了。”“材熙哥你这助纣为虐的偏心男，嗷嗷嗷俊煐哥我错了别拉头发！”

一天的休憩时光过得极快，在日升日落间一天就过去了。闹了一天郑容薰已经睡了，朴俊煐拎着啤酒到隔壁和兄长对酌。落地窗大开，潮湿的海风卷进室内，但是让人心旷神怡。

“你想他想到不行了吧。”  
“……”朴俊煐没办法否认，他本想打个马虎眼反问下“是哪个他”，转念一想这点伪装毫无意义。他对上和自己相伴最久的兄长平静的眼睛，而后又看向远方在夜空里潮涌的大海：“想也没啥用。”  
“你和地革都是别扭小鬼啊。”洪材熙笑了，“所以需要我去喊喊他吗？”  
“……那就没意思了啊。胜负的话。”朴俊煐嘀咕着。洪材熙灌了口酒，轻笑声没急着接话。海浪声给沉默增添了点男人味的壮阔。

之前郑荣薰也没说错。说偏心洪材熙的确是偏心，朴俊煐让他这个其实也就大了一年多的兄长未老先衰地体验了带孩子的酸甜苦辣。所幸少年郎成长得让人安心欣喜。反倒是他这个“大人”有时候看着朴俊煐甚至有点自惭形秽。要说重要程度的话，朴俊煐的确是他最亲密最信赖的兄弟，没有之一。

这个年轻人过于明亮了，又过于不在意自己的光辉。和被世人冠上的众多赞誉和警惕的目光相比，朴俊煐收入眼里的事物寥寥无几。他的喜恶分明也是出了名，但是鲜少展露出什么与其能力相符的执念。像个热衷追捕猎物而后又轻易放生的猎人。当然也存在着他捕获后就会束之高阁的存在，有的话也就等同生命的职业生涯，以及想要抓住的那个人。

当然不是说那个人地位等同于他作为职业选手的尊严。朴俊煐还没恋爱脑到这地步——但是他的确是被当年的金地革激发了作为选手的斗志，在金地革毫无知觉的情况下。在仰望着APEX决赛上与LH鏖战到底含恨落败但依旧挺直着脊背的那位娇小选手时，朴俊煐内心那一簇尚是火种的欲求被点燃了，在短短的数小时内汹涌地膨胀着叫嚣着。  
“下一次我也要站在那个台子上。而且要赢下来。”  
刚刚踩上前途未卜的王者之路的未来的暴君这么对自己下令。

这算是个秘密，毕竟连相伴时间等同于选手生涯的洪材熙都未曾知晓，更别说金地革本人了。

但是洪材熙是知道朴俊煐喜欢金地革的。应该说没几个看不出来这两个关系的特殊。但是大多数人也想不到朴俊煐的执念到底深到哪个地步。而洪材熙看得清晰得多。  
朴俊煐是不可能不喜欢金地革的。

金地革仿佛天生设定为理应承载朴俊煐的喜好一般，理所应当地降临在天赋异禀的少年面前，用漂亮的外壳和漂亮的内里把少年人还未逢面的梦具现了，成为他在台下仰望着决赛产生斗志和憧憬的催化剂，成为他踩在脚下也要登上王座的奠基石之一，成为他身畔的利刃尖刀与沉默坚硬的盾。

成为他的——

什么呢？洪材熙无法给出答案，这个空白格要由当事人自己填上。他没有逾距的资格。可能是已经达成的，也可能是将要成就的，也可能是永远做不到的。

“他要是不走过来，那只能你再走过去了。”  
“……”朴俊煐啧了一声，“怎么每次都是我去逮人啊。”  
“谁让你喜欢的家伙就是这么麻烦。”  
“是啊，天下第一麻烦。这家伙就是知道我总会把他抓回来所以每次都敢吊着我。”  
“没办法，他向来是我们之中脑子最好用的。对付你的时候尤其好用。”  
“明明是最蠢的。”

“那个笨蛋。”  
朴俊煐的尾音消散在风里。弥散得太轻，所以他自己都不知道语气多温柔。

“都是笨蛋啊，爱情就是这么个让人蠢的事~”  
“少事不关己啊老大爷，等轮到你我可会翻倍嘲笑回去。”  
“所以你没否认是爱情咯。”  
“反正你都知道了。”  
“那你就笑着去吧。蠢小子。”

要说真的偏心之处就是，比起考虑对岸的想法，洪材熙只希望朴俊煐能达成愿望。比世界上百分之九十九的人都希望。

从釜山回去后几乎遇上的每个熟人都在提金地革。朴俊煐没迟钝到这点调侃起哄的意图都感觉不到，干脆利索换了dc头像，向某个装死的人耀武扬威。然后在无言的讯息石沉大海的夜晚失眠。

他宣战般发了那首歌，ins发过之后又拿起手机在fb上也发了一次。在最后一次打开手机漫无目的地翻时，终于出现了信息提醒。

“怎么还不睡”

朴俊煐看着熟悉的名字和熟悉的空白头像愣了一会，可能是熬夜过头脑子都有些昏沉。

“你不也没睡”  
“那就说晚安了？”  
“好歹一起说吧。”

然后那一头的对话框迟迟没有弹出新的内容。朴俊煐几乎放弃了等待，按住关机键打算给自己干脆点断了妄念，这时那边的头像闪了一下。

“晚安。”

抗争的胜利者在黑夜里咧嘴笑了，他打下“晚安”正忙着加个爱心上去时，对面又来了一句。

“臭小子！哪天熬夜病了看我怎么笑你。”

……看在回了份上，朴俊煐没删掉爱心，咬牙切齿地发了过去。

金地革这鸟嘴不是百灵鸟的是乌鸦的。大概是积压了一赛季的疲惫和压力在放送下来后一股脑爆发，在琢磨不透的秋天，朴俊煐重感冒了。好死不活的爹妈订好计划去旅游，病患在家死宅咸鱼。感冒很快就蔓延成发烧，嗓子干得很又烧得疼，干了家里最后一片抗生素朴俊煐就昏昏沉沉睡了，睡梦前迷迷糊糊过了许多念头，什么比赛的录像，什么要去买新的阿莫西林，还有浮现出想见的那张脸，但是都被皑皑的睡意和黑暗的疲劳盖住了。仿佛是补偿他平时挥霍健康肆意熬夜的睡眠，在抗生素的作用下，他这两天堪称嗜睡。

朴俊煐再睁眼是被门铃吵醒的。刺耳的响铃把他活生生从无梦的睡眠里拽了出来，门外的人相当锲而不舍，一轮完继续第二轮，再不开门怕是邻居都要以扰民为由加入轰炸了。朴俊煐打开门操着厚重的鼻音喊话：“我们家不打算买……”

“那我就回去了？”

朴俊煐的尾音硬生生断在了空中。

说许久未见又过于夸张的娇小男孩调笑地看着他，而他瞪大眼睛愣在自家门口，仿佛做了场光怪陆离得诡异又绮丽缠绵得难忘的梦。

金地革的黑眼圈比在LA分开的时候还重了点，但是眼睛亮得惊人。因为房主人的沉默而感觉气氛尴尬的他扯了下嘴角露出一个微妙的笑容，皮笑肉不笑眼睛更不笑，与其说是笑容还不如说半哭不哭。但是这尴尬的表情摆在他脸上也漂亮得让朴俊煐晃神。而在他恍惚结束之前，他已经把人抱进了怀里。

事情是怎么发展成这样的呢？朴俊煐一贯好用机灵的脑袋钝得像上上世纪八十年代的拖拉机发动机被踹了一脚颤颤巍巍地运作，也许是感冒病毒的侵蚀，兢兢战战地吐出一句回答：都是命。他想了一宿一路一梦的话语再看到金地革本人的时候都给抛到九霄云外，就像丢出去就回不来的脉冲炸弹。

他怀抱里的人在微微发抖，无意识地，紧张地，不合理地。他把人抱得更紧了点，像是要把这和自己差不多厚薄的身躯按进自己的身体里。要是这个拥抱发生在弘大街头，旁人看来这两个人也只是许久未见兴奋过度的老友吧，韩国男孩表达兴奋的方式是可容许的不拘小节。虽然从某种程度上的确如此。

“……能不能先让我进去？”金地革的声音从他怀里传出来，被衣服和肉体闷得有些变调。朴俊煐不情愿地拉开了点距离。

“本来是伴手礼，现在看成慰问品了。你不是说自己病了吗？”金地革把手里的东西费力地提起来展示，一个圆溜溜绿油油的西瓜，“重死啦快让我进去放下来。”

把西瓜放茶几上，金地革继续絮絮叨叨：“我问了材熙哥地址摸来的，本来想去你哪个网吧结果你人病了那就直接来探病了。啊，伯父伯母出门了吧？本来应该好好问候的……俊煐？”

朴俊煐抓住金地革细瘦的手腕，比他这个人体骨架还细一些的手腕。金地革一反常态的唠叨戛然而止。

“我发现了。”  
朴俊煐又凑近了一点，长又浓密还卷翘的睫毛几乎戳到金地革的镜片上。他终于说了见到金地革后的第一句话。  
“你比我想得还更喜欢我点。”

“…………………………”  
大眼瞪大眼，俩人睫毛隔着镜片跳探戈，玻璃制品因为吐息而泛了白雾。朴俊煐张开嘴还想说什么打破这寂静，金地革突然捂住他的嘴，坚定不移地按着病患就这个奇妙的姿势推进了朴先生的卧室，然后把人按去床上，丢下一句“我去上个厕所”就落荒而逃。

妈的好帅。  
金地革一出房间就绷不住，脸红到耳根靠着门板瘫坐到地上。跟个情窦初开的少女似得捂着脸。虽然他一般不称赞男人的。但是，朴俊煐好帅。

西八用那张脸这么近距离说这种话就是犯规吧，还鼻音重得可怜巴巴的，好像鼻子也红了，眼睛也有点，更像兔子了……哎不能在想了金地革你给我醒醒。  
虽然脑子一热到这个地方已经算不上清醒了。

金地革决定去洗把脸再去面对朴俊煐。

就在金地革纠结的时间里，朴俊煐完成了懵逼到自我唾骂到自我洗脑到接受现实到顺其自然的心态转变。他自己也不知道咋就拉着人说了那一堆，好不容易真把人盼来了要是就这么给吓跑了那哭都没地哭。  
但是那个反应，朴俊煐躺床上回想金地革刚才僵硬但是没有否认的样子。  
可能我真的能赌对这次。不，是一定。

现在的情景和半个月前在洛杉矶刚好相反，金地革坐在朴俊煐床边慢悠悠地扯东扯西。一向活泼好动富有活力的暗恋对象，算了已经是明恋了，因为感冒病毒喉咙肿痛而被迫消音。金地革拨开他汗湿的刘海测体温，手指有点凉，掌心倒是挺温暖，但是和朴俊煐额头的温度比还是稍微低了点。  
“你发烧了啊，吃退烧药了吗？”  
朴俊煐点点头，眼睛锁在金地革脸上：“不过药应该吃完了。”  
“这破锣嗓子就少说两句吧你……点头摇头就行。伯父伯母大概什么时候回来？”朴俊煐听话地左右晃晃脑袋。  
“去旅游了？”蘑菇头上下动动。  
“这麻烦了啊……”又点点头。

“反正你先睡觉吧，我去叫点外卖啥的。”金地革递过一杯温水，“额，多喝热水。”  
朴俊煐发射“能不能说点别的有用的”眼神摇摇头，金地革拿出哄小孩的诚恳态度在床边哄了半天总算把水给大爷喂了下去，然后拍拍摸摸安抚这祖宗去了梦乡。朴俊煐睡得并不安稳，秀气的脸泛着不健康的红，手还攒着金地革的。金地革琢磨了会打算出门去给病人买点抗生素啥的，干脆把晚饭也买回来解决了。

他偷鸡摸狗地想从朴俊煐手里抽身，结果朴俊煐把他指尖勾得紧，于是他只能小心翼翼地试图掰开细瘦修长的手指。结果另一只手刚搭上朴俊煐的手背，金地革就看到朴俊煐皱起的眉头听到喑哑的声音。

他只能继续哄人。即便他都不确定朴俊煐听不听得见。

“只会一会，我一会就会回来的。”  
“……”  
“和过去我们那么多次分开没有区别的，俊煐啊。”  
“……金地革……”  
“你就只是睡了一觉，闭上眼睛然后睁开的功夫，我就回来了。”  
“……你这个骗子。”

金地革感觉朴俊煐在装睡，哪有真的睡着的人能这么对答如流的？但是他太心虚了没鼓起勇气去求证。他还是咬咬牙抽出了自己的手。落荒而逃的人错过了身后睁开的眼睛。  
于是他回来只能硬着头皮面对神色不虞的朴俊煐。

朴俊煐气呼呼地把金地革买回来的药吃了，轮到吃饭的时候又开始耍脾气眼一闭头一扭不看漂亮小孩的脸。最后肚子咕咕叫了才让金地革给喂下去一碗粥。

奇了怪了明明我啥也没做错我干嘛还要被甩脸色啊！金地革委屈死了。他和朴俊煐几乎没吵架过，过往闹脾气的基本都是他，伏低做小哄人的基本上是朴俊煐。不管谁对谁错反正最后哄人的都是朴先生。金地革不禁反思自己生气是不是也这么莫名其妙又小学生。不，总体来说他还是很体恤甜蜜的，的什么呢？

金地革在洗澡的时候开始思考这个问题，他也不尽然脑子一热来的晋州。他的确有想对朴俊煐说的话，只有两个人才能说的，只有朴俊煐配听的话。但是那些话并不一定能让两个人开心，可能反而只会在现在无瑕的关系里留下疤痕也说不定。他坐上ktx时都还在想怎么说，说什么，什么时候说，而到现在都没有答案。朴俊煐依旧是朴俊煐，呼啸着浪漫和意外席卷了他人生的那个男人。他勉强打好的腹稿在朴俊煐抓住他手腕的那一刻全夷为平地。

他以为我是抱着什么心情来的啊。金地革在莲蓬头下被水流冲刷着。他关掉水慢吞吞地用浴巾擦拭身体，而后看到镜子里湿漉又茫然的自己。

……我又有什么资格要求他理解我呢。我自己都搞不懂我自己啊。  
金地革不痛恨命运，不憎恶伤害他的是是非非和人来人往，他厌恶这个迷茫的自己。他在这段时间里日日夜夜拷问自己，在喧嚣之后的深夜恨不得把自己的心脏挖出来捧到眼下质问他跳动的意义。不是没想过一了百了，一刀两断，但是每每这洪水一样的思绪要吞噬他时，眼前脑海里浮现的那张脸都会把这无尽之海裹挟成抽刀断不了的春江秋水。

他拉开门，对上了那张日寐思枉的脸。

他呆愣着被朴俊煐捧起脸亲吻，迷迷糊糊地听到那个人含糊又意思清晰的道歉，大概是自己不应该这么坏地对待温柔的公主，看吧，最后总是朴俊煐。金地革被带去床上，刚刚换上的带着朴俊煐味道的睡衣被褪去，不知道被踢到了哪。朴俊煐的气味笼罩着金地革，从被子上枕头上还濡湿的发丝上以及正亲吻着自己的这个人身上传来，织成一张情意绵绵的网，拢获了翱翔天际的雀鸟。

朴俊煐是个再好不过的床伴，对金地革来说。是的，他们早就不是第一次做这荒诞事了。在洛杉矶，在首尔，甚至在伦敦，两个藏不住欲望又对彼此恪守坦诚的年轻人连身体都赤诚相待。

这个瘦高的男孩积极，漂亮，有活力也善于持久战，对他总是存了那一丝年轻勃勃的温柔。而漂亮的娇小男孩也总是坦诚地直面情欲和快乐，柔软又隐忍的脆弱着被侵入被贯穿。他俩在床榻间的契合不输硝烟战场上的默契。

他被啃咬着锁骨开拓着下身，没有套子没有润滑剂。早知道就一起买回来了，金地革眼睛被天花板的白炽灯刺得眯起来。他偏过头看朴俊煐拿出护手霜和乳液之类的东西，败家地挤出能盖住半个手掌的量，然后往他的下身探去。

太久没做了，窒息的赛程压缩的不仅仅是休息时间更是享乐时光，金地革瘦小的身躯紧得和破处没啥区别。金地革听到朴俊煐粗重的呼吸，仰起头亲辛劳着的病人，把病人推进被褥里。他跨坐上朴俊煐的腿，把膏管里的半液体又挤了一些到自己手上，把朴俊煐刚探进自己后穴的手指拔了出来，换上自己的。

朴俊煐就抬着脸看金地革自亵的表情，端丽的脸被不知道是头发还是汗所湿润，顺着长睫毛滴落到他的小腹上，让他想到春雨。他看不到金地革身后自我扩张的手，只能看到低垂着的眼睑和被咬着的下唇。朴俊煐握住两人被冷落的小兄弟，靠在一起摩擦撸动。金地革果然抖了一下，呼吸加速加重，朴俊煐默不作声地加快了手上动作。前后夹击下金地革咬着下唇颤抖着去了。朴俊煐猛地起身把还在余韵里喘息的人按到身下，手草草探到金地革的后穴，果然已经足够柔软湿润了。他没再多言语，把胀得挺硬的阳物抵住那密道，一点一点不容拒绝地顶了进去。

才射了一次的金地革被迫接纳这个侵略者的武器，有些艰难，他大口喘气想要从不应期里摆脱出来再放松点来迎接接下来的情潮。但是朴俊煐没有给他这个机会，破开吮吸收缩着的紧致甬道没入柱身后，朴俊煐并没像过去床事时耐心地等待片刻给彼此适应的喘息，而是抓着金地革薄又仿佛要破肤而出的胯骨开始操干。

可能感冒病毒真的会侵蚀大脑吧，至少理智被吞噬了大半。平时的忍耐克制温存都丢了兵溃山倒，在不应期内承受层层叠叠的前列腺的刺激，是愉悦还是痛苦已经说不清了。他们俩都瘦得形销骨立，只是朴俊煐的干柴般坚硬的身躯几乎不存在脂肪这种组织，而金地革就算再瘦干，搓揉这身体都还能感受到柔软的肌理包裹着纤细的骨架。朴俊煐一向喜欢抚摸金地革，从头到脚，从发丝到指尖，只是这份温柔的抚摸现在被替换成了啃咬，金地革感觉自己是被狮子撕咬着的鹿之类的食草动物，身上被啃了不知道几口，这其中会烙下多少牙印他无暇顾及，因为已经在刺痛酸软和快感里丢了盔甲，带着碎了的哭腔说着不知道什么语法的求饶，然而只被当做了欲拒还迎。

金地革哪有如此狼狈过，他永远是骄傲的，美丽的，礼貌和安静冰层下汹涌不可一世的岩浆。他最形容枯槁的时候也矜贵得宛如御驾亲征的女王而不是亡国逃难的公主，高傲冷淡地睥睨屏幕里的领土，同时自虐式燃烧每一寸骨血。

他把最丢人最脆弱最不堪一击的样子都留给了眼前这个关系暧昧的人。他们是朋友，是搭档，是床伴，是不需沟通就能心意相通的灵魂伴侣，是就算不愿意承认彼此特殊也早已暴露无遗的另一半灵与肉，割裂不了，放弃不下，就算金地革掏去了天涯海角也会被朴俊煐掘地三尺抓回无意识的执念铸造的鸟笼。那个笼子没有形体，没有味道，甚至可能当事人都不知晓其存在，金地革曾经主动走进了那个世上最简陋的监牢。

现在他想逃离这个世上最甜蜜的安全屋。

“你给我听好。我喜欢你，我说我喜欢你。我他妈爱你。”朴俊煐捧着金地革的脸，动作温柔语气温柔话语不温柔，“我告诉你就是要和你在一起。什么给你力量让你不在我身边也能过得好，想得美，想都不要想。你就是我的，你跑去英国我就去英国把你抓回来，去洛杉矶我就去洛杉矶把你带回来。什么陪你度过低谷，哈。”

“那不是理所应当的吗，你都承认过了吧，我是你的主人。我会照顾好你的一切，因为你的一切都属于我。”

朴俊煐创造了无数奇迹的右手抓住金地革细瘦的小腿。朴俊煐眼睛里的星宇冷漠地燃烧着，他蛮不讲理地揉捏侵犯自己的所有物，仿佛要把身下的雀鸟撕碎后吞吃入肚。金地革呜咽着，他被钉在床褥里贯穿，隔着小腹薄薄的肌理似乎能摸到下面进出汹涌的入侵者的阳物。他的确早就把自己卖了个精光，卖给这个蛮横专制的彼得潘。羔羊心甘情愿无知者无畏地走进狮子的领域。朴俊煐早就应该要给他警告，但是早就锁定猎物的捕食者，贪婪如他怎么会给金地革脱离自己爪牙的自由。朝露昙花也好，巫山云雨也罢，就算只有一缕烟，朴俊煐也会攒住抓紧在手心。那不是自由，那是反抗，是叛逆，是毫无意义的，是不被容许的，是不需要的。

这个世界已经夺走了他太多，没能带走而被留下最后黯然退役的挚友，被认为不再需要而只能分离的队友，连他一贯以来的自信强大保证着的荣耀都被推走了。他一次一次自我安慰自己告诫自己悲欢离合古难全的大道理。

但是为什么还想要从我手里抢走他啊。凭什么啊，你凭什么想要从我这带走自己，你凭什么也想把我留下啊。

“你无法思考就把大脑给我啊，无法行动就把四肢给我啊，你从里到外从心到肉体全都是老子的，谁他妈允许你自作主张想逃避了。”朴俊煐埋下脑袋啃咬金地革的锁骨，变了调的声音闷闷地从肌肤和头发的间隙里传出来，“你不许走，我什么都会答应你，但是你走这件事我打断你的腿都不会答应。”

金地革感觉肩膀上传来湿意，吓得想把朴俊煐的脸捧起来安慰。朴俊煐用双臂紧紧锁着金地革的身躯，被锁在怀里人压根推不动他，天知道这干瘦的病体哪来这么大的力气。金地革开始不能呼吸了，这个怀抱榨挤着他肺里的空气，联动下身的那孽根把他身体里的氧气一点一点挤压出去。他侧过头吻着朴俊煐的头发和耳朵，发丝和肌肤是柔软的温暖的。他在痛苦和快乐的边界线上无谓挣扎，一动作就感受到体内还坚硬着的勃物，一用力甬道就夹紧那根东西，在细碎的喘息里安抚着施虐者，祈求那点毫无希望的怜悯。

他终于得到了，朴俊煐在他体内释放，他迎接了微凉体液的冲刷，却感觉是被滚烫的岩浆灌了一击般颤抖着也去了高潮，收紧的肉穴把那股体液往身体更深处挤压了去。他的身体被捅进定下他奴隶身份的烙铁，呼吸的空气里都是朴俊英的存在，这标记随着血液融进五脏六腑。朴俊煐在金地革的肩颈处啃咬着，像吸血鬼或者狼人享用猎物，然后支起上身。

金地革终于看清了朴俊煐的表情。

朴俊煐的眼泪也漂亮，被泪水浸湿的眼睛更漂亮，他眼里的银河被揉碎了，就像金地革的心一样，被波澜的水纹划开。豆大的泪水打在金地革的脸上，和金地革的泪水汇聚在一起，就和他们无数次汇合的心声一样。

我居然让朴俊煐哭了。

“……什么啊。”金地革的声音也发着抖，他维持不住这点强撑着的平静了，他也控住不住溢出眼眶的泪水。他手发抖着抚摸朴俊煐的脸，泪水顺着他的指缝流淌，朴俊煐作了同样的动作，两人的手捧着汪汪的泉。

“俊煐啊……俊煐啊……”

朴俊煐的痛苦煎熬以往都被这个男人用太阳一样炙热恒久的内核自我消融了，而他就像要靠太阳才能发光的月亮一样隔着地球遥望着光芒，朴俊煐用自己的温度融化了他的苦难。这骄傲和强大盔甲是他俩共同的武装，然后在这两人赤子相拥的时刻缴械了。

而他做了什么呢？他能做什么呢？他想做什么？金地革再清楚不过了。  
太丢脸了，我有什么资格让你挽留，有什么价值让你这样挽留，你又何必流露这样的丑态。金地革长着嘴，哑然地哭着，朴俊煐的眼睛埋在他的掌心，他能感受到颤抖着湿透了的睫毛。

金地革感受到了为他人的痛苦而心痛的滋味，同时居然还有让这般的太阳如此苦痛的是自己的卑劣满足感。为因这份美丽而珍稀的泪水而暗自满足的自己感到不齿，啊，这份痛苦这份辗转反侧是他们共通的，正是因为如此的我让这样的他流泪。这是珍宝，他是我的恶龙也是我的宝物。金地革残忍地想，他手指盛着泪，拢着头发，一切易碎的珍贵的美好的事物都在他的掌心。

“对不起，对不起啊……”

朴俊煐在这个脆弱的怀抱里把长久以来自以为或隐忍或遗忘的伤口都展露，在他的玛利亚他的犹大的泪水里浇灌着鞭笞着。金地革只能吐露抱歉的词句。他无法像过去那样许诺自己能永远陪伴他，鼓着无边无际的勇气，许胆大包天的谎言。彼此都知道这是徒劳，不过是忍耐过久后的宣泄和不要面子的互舔伤口。明明肌肤相亲，心脏隔着薄薄的皮肤和纤细的骨架紧贴，一切心意都传达到了，为什么就是无法留下。

他还有很多话没诉之于口，他来这里并不是为了两眼泪流地和朴俊煐道歉。如果只是留下悲伤，把真心的话寄托于浮云，就转身离去，他到此的苦难又何意义呢。

他要自私地告别。他要狠毒地告白。

“我以后不能陪着你了，没有人会骂世界最强的dps是笨蛋了，没有人在你那么累的时候还不讲道理了，你也不用哄着敏感又倔强的傻瓜了。”  
“但是你不许忘了我啊，我好自私是不是，明明是来说再见的还要提要求。这是我最后的任性了。你是最喜欢我的吧，最后这个要求你会答应我吧。”

他们亲吻着彼此，血泪汗水糊在一起，分不清归属，泪已经流干了，明明如此思念彼此，明明如此触碰着真心，但冬雪什么时候会被春雨融化呢？如果非要等待，那不如在爱人的怀里睡去，依偎着期许总能熬过寒冬，哪怕是永远等不到，但是如果把你永远锁在心里头，用微不足道的我填满那一个角落，也算一辈子不会分离了吧？

只要你愿意一直思念我，不管多么痛苦多么煎熬，只要我坚持默念你的名字，心就能互通，就能相伴左右。因为朴俊煐和金地革在一起就是天下无敌的。

光是想到你未来独自一人的身影我就心如刀绞，因为你的孤寂，你的挣扎，因为造成这一切的是留下你离开的我，因为无药可救的我无药可救地爱着无药可救的你。他们只是两个互相取暖的傻子，也只是两个相爱的人。他们交融后坠落，坠落后粉身碎骨，粉身碎骨后把彼此的碎片揉得更碎，比空气还细微，最后重新组合成彼此的模样。

“我多蠢啊，我真是个蠢货。”  
“但是爱上你这个蠢货的我才是真愚蠢到没救了。”

朴俊煐笑了，金地革也扯嘴露出一个笑容，他俩的表情都算不上好看，别别扭扭，甚至因为这不甘不愿又心甘情愿的心情搞得有点丑。金地革按着朴俊煐的脸颊往上拉，扯出来个更扭曲的笑。

朴俊煐认输了。  
他只能在战场上击败金地革。而金地革能在赛场以外的所有领域战胜他。

他俩刚经历了非常奇葩又很真挚的告白，关系从不干不净的挚友搭档变成了恋人，很快就要去掉后面那个身份了。

“所以我没说错，你比我想的还喜欢我。”朴俊煐突然得意洋洋地宣告获胜。  
“是是是，我爱你。”金地革双手一摊承认自己认输。朴俊煐用鼻子亲亲他的，用有些沙哑的嗓子说：“金地革先生，作为我的，额。男朋友。”第一次名正言顺地喊这个称呼让朴俊煐的厚脸皮也有点烧，“以后你要遵守好以下规章制度。”

“不许出轨，和别的人眉来眼去也不行。男的女的都不行。”嗯嗯。  
“不许闹失联，我打电话没接要回拨，kkt不许已读不回。”好好。  
“不许不爱我，要一直爱着我。我会听你的一直记住你爱着你，所以你也要永远爱我。”  
我会的。  
“不管在哪里隔了多远一个白天一个黑夜也好，你都只能爱我一个。”  
我会的。  
“你要是敢不听话你躲到太平洋海底我都能把你抓出来办了。”、  
哎呀你烦死了。

现在约法三章，订立仪式是一个吻。传说中王子能用吻唤醒沉睡的公主，而他们用吻渡过冬眠。


End file.
